Ulica Mostowa
Ulica Mostowa (dawniej także Chwaliszewo, Przewoźna) – ulica o długości około 200 metrów położona na pograniczu Starego i Nowego Miasta, biegnąca od Boleści w górę skarpy wiślanej do Freta. Historia Ulica powstała jako ulica podmiejska dla nowo lokowanej Nowej Warszawy w wąwozie potoku Dunaj i była drogą podmurną Starej Warszawy. Pierwotnie ulicę nazywano Chwaliszewo (Waliszewo), a czasem także Przewoźna, zabudowana była głównie domami drewnianymi. Szybko stała się ważnym szlakiem nad Wisłę i ku leżącym tam przystaniom. W 1573 roku ulica stała się jedną z najważniejszych ulic ówczesnej Warszawy, ponieważ prowadziła do pierwszego stałego mostu na Wiśle. Z tej okazji nadano ulicy nazwę Mostowa. W 1595 roku została wybrukowana. Choć most został zniesiony przez krę w 1603 roku, to ulica wciąż była ważnym szlakiem łączącym miasto z brzegiem rzeki, prowadziła także do prochowni w dawnej baszcie mostowej oraz do założonego pod koniec XVI wieku szpitala św. Łazarza. Założono go z inicjatywy ks. Piotra Skargi w 1584 roku, początkowo składał się z zabudowań drewnianych, potem, po 1621 roku zastąpionych murowanymi. Pierwsza murowana kamieniczka przy Mostowej powstała przed 1655 rokiem i została wzniesiona dla Jakuba Graszowskiego. Cała zabudowa została spalona podczas potopu szwedzkiego, 7 maja 1656 roku szwedzki feldmarszałek Arvid Wittenberg wydał rozkaz spalenia zabudowy, przetrwał jedynie jeden dworek oraz zabudowania szpitala. Po potopie zabudowania odbudowano ponownie jako drewniane. Zabudowa stała się murowana w połowie XVIII wieku, ze względu na sąsiedztwo przystani funkcjonowały liczne knajpy, szynki i garkuchnie. W 1761 roku wymieniono na ulicy bruk, w 1765 roku rozbudowano kompleks szpitalny, a w 1769, po przeniesieniu prochowni na Okopową, w baszcie utworzono więzienie, tzw. Dom Poprawy, z dobudowaniem nowej fasady według projektu Jakuba Fontany. right|thumb|250px|Kamienice [[Dom przy Mostowej 8|nr 8, nr 6, nr 4 i nr 2]] Podczas zaborów na ulicy Mostowej niewiele się zmieniało, powstało kilka nowych kamienic. W 1832 roku szpital wyprowadził się stąd, natomiast w 1835 więzienie zostało przeniesione na Pawiak. Dopiero w 1870 roku ostatnie zabudowania drewniane na rogu ulicy Rybaki zastąpiono murowanymi. Mimo to ludność tu mieszkająca była uboga, a standard utrzymywał się na niskim poziomie. W XIX wieku większość kamienic została nadbudowana do czterech lub pięciu pięter, w 1909 roku do ulicy przebito ulicę Starą. W 1939 roku budynki nie zostały znacznie uszkodzone, jednak w trakcie powstania warszawskiego ulica znalazła się w głównym ogniu walk, gdyż tędy Niemcy próbowali przedostać się na Stare Miasto, ale była broniona szeregiem powstańczych barykad, między innymi przez batalion „Dzik” zgrupowania „Róg”. Upamiętniony jest on tablicą na budynku Baszty Mostowej. W wyniku walk zabudowa legła w gruzach. Po wojnie zabudowa ulicy Mostowej została zrekonstruowana z usunięciem nadbudowanych pięter, tworząc schodkowy rytm kolejnych budynków. Nie odtworzono zabudowań w rejonie Brzozowej, odsłaniając widok na mury obronne Starego Miasta. Całość odbudowy jest dziełem Krystyny Jakimowicz-Malinowskiej i miała miejsce w latach 1948-1956, a Basztę Mostową odtworzono do 1967 roku. Przebieg Ulica rozpoczyna swój bieg od skrzyżowania z ulicami oraz , a następnie kieruje się na zachód, w górę skarpy wiślanej, przecinając kolejno ulice Brzozową i Starą, by zakończyć się na skrzyżowaniu z Freta i Nowomiejską. Istnieją plany, by na jej przedłużeniu wybudować w przyszłości most dla pieszych przez Wisłę. Obiekty right|thumb|250px|Tablica upamiętniająca [[Hanka Sawicka|Hankę Sawicką]] Przy ulicy Mostowej istnieją bądź istniały następujące obiekty: * Baszta Mostowa (dziś ul. Boleść 2) prowadząca dawniej na Most Zygmunta Augusta * Mostowa 2 – kamienica, na niej tablica upamiętniająca aresztowanie Hanki Sawickiej * Mostowa 6 – kamienica, na niej tablica upamiętniająca Edmunda Burke * Mostowa 7 – dawny szpital i cmentarz św. Łazarza, nie istnieje * Mostowa 8 – kamienica pod świętym Florianem * Mostowa 9 – kamienica pod Okiem Opatrzności * Mostowa 16 – kamienica Dominikańska * Mostowa 18 – kamienica Jana Leszczyńskiego * Mostowa 20 – kamienica Pawła Praszkiewicza * Mostowa 22 – kamienica Świerkiewicza * Mostowa 23 – kamienica Hieronima Grabowskiego * Mostowa 27 – kamienica Moritzów W spisie zabytków Wojewódzkiego Konserwatora Zabytków znajdują się następujące kamienice: nr 4, nr 6, nr 8, nr 9/9a, nr 11, nr 13, nr 14, nr 15/17, nr 16, nr 18, nr 20, nr 21, nr 22, nr 23/25, nr 26, nr 27, nr 28, nr 29 i nr 30. Linki zewnętrzne * Ulica Mostowa na Wikipedii * Ulica Mostowa na stronie urzędu dzielnicy Śródmieście * Ulica Mostowa wczoraj i dziś * Ulica Mostowa - aktualne zdjęcia Mostowa